Blessed Beer
by GuardianAngel5035
Summary: Dean and Sam Winchester just finished their latest hunt. An odd call from Bobby turns their world upside down as another hunt begins. But this time they aren't hunting a supernatural monster.Hurt, friend, family, hellhound, pain, bobby singer, brothers. Rated M for language! DISCLAIMER: I do not own Supernatural even though I'd love to!
1. Chapter 1: Surprise

Dean groans as he's yanked from his sleep. Rolling over, he glances at the clock. His phone rings shrilly again and he snatches it off the motel nightstand. He sees Sam sit up in the bed across the room.

"Hello? Dammit, Bobby! It's two in the morning!"

"I know that boy! I can read a clock! Now where are you and your brother?"

Sam sits on the side of his motel bed as Dean answers their friend. "We're in Kennett, MO. It's southeast of Springfield. Just finished a job. Why?"

"Well, I need you two to do me a favor."

Now more alert, Dean sits up. "Sure, Bobby. What is it?"

"I need you to pick up a friend for me. A hunter. They'll be about thirty minutes away at a motel. It's called Stable Inn. The room number is one-oh-five."

Dean sighs and looks at the clock once again. "When?"

There is an immediate answer. "Now."

"Were they hunting?"

"Yes. If she didn't finish the job I need you and Sam to do it quickly."

"Wait, she?"

"Yeah, she. Her name's Alex Whitmer. That a problem idjit?"

"Uh, no. Not at all."

"Good, because she's my niece."

"Whoa, you're niece?" Sam gives his big brother a puzzled look. Dean holds up his hand to him.

"Yeah. She called me 'bout fifteen minutes ago. Said she was in Campbell, Missouri and could use some help. She was in a bind. I told her I'd find her someone."

"Ok, we'll go get her." Dean retrieves the pad of stationary and a pen and writes down the rest of the information. "No problem. We'll check in once we get her." He hangs up the phone with a sigh. There went his blessed sleep.

"Dean, what was that about?"

He relays the conversation to Sam. "Yeah, so put your pants on. We have to go." Both the boys get dressed and packed. Dean puts the bags in the trunk of the Impala as Sam checks out. Once Sam reaches the black car they're on their way.


	2. Chapter 2: Here, Puppy!

Dean turns off his baby and slips the keys in his pocket. The Stable Inn Motel looked like all the other places a hunter would pause for sleep. After getting out of the car both brothers approach the rooms. Walking down the row of doors, they locate room one-oh-five. They chamber the bullets in their guns with a click. Sam silently reaches for the door knob and finds it unlocked. He gives the door a gentle shove and lets it swing open. Stepping into the room with Dean they scan the place.

Upon seeing nothing they walk farther into the room. Sam checks the bathroom as Dean walks to the window. "Sammy, come look at this." He shakes his head as Sam comes up beside him.

Sam follows his brother's gaze to the window sill. "Salt. She was defiantly here. The question is what was she trying to keep out there?"

A voice seeps out of the corner from behind the door. "Now wouldn't you two love to know that."

The boys spin around with their guns already raised. Dean smirks. "Found her."

"I'd take it easy with those. You wouldn't want to get any new buckshot tattoos, would you?" She nods at the boys' guns and raises her shotgun a little higher. Dean quips. "Same goes for you. Don't want any extra piercings do you, princess?"

She bristles at the nickname. "It's Alex, not princess."

Sam interjects into the conversation. "Alex Whitmer?"

"I take it your Bobby's friends?" Sam nods and she sighs. "About damn time." She lowers the shotgun and moves slowly to set it on the bed. In the full light the boys get their first real look at her. She's a little shorter than Bobby with dark brown hair cut short and spiky into a boyish hairstyle. Dark green eyes watch the boys' gazes trail up her petite muscled frame and land on her hair. She grins. "Easier to manage."

Dean puts his gun in the back of his waistband. "So you're Bobby's niece?"

"Yeah, I am. How about you two?"

As Sam closes the door she eases herself onto the edge of the bed. Dean takes note that she keeps an arm around her torso. Sam answers her question.

"I'm Sam, that's Dean."

"Oh, you're the Winchesters. I've heard about you two."

Dean steps closer. "Funny, we haven't heard of you before."

"And that's somehow my fault? I didn't know I even had an uncle until a few months ago when I started hunting."

"I never said that."

"Good."

Sam interrupts their glaring contest. "What were you hunting?"

She shifts her sitting position and winces. "Hellhound. I exorcised a demon about a week ago. It mentioned it had left a pet here."

Dean glances at the salt in the windowsill and shoots another question. "Did you kill it?"

"Yeah, it's gone. Trust me."

Dean gestures at her ribs. "Just not it's effects?"

"That's right but we need to leave before I worry about that."

"Agreed. Dean, we can head south into Arkansas."

Dean looks Alex up and down. After years of patching up Sammy he knows what injuries can and can't wait. "Alright let's go then." The boys walk outside to the car as she puts the money for the room on the pillow. Slowly she swipes the salt out of the window and gingerly picks up her bag and shotgun.

She walks out to the muscle car and puts her things into the backseat. Dean starts the engine and Sam waits patiently in the passenger seat.

She slides into the backseat and almost yelps when the leather touches her back. She leans forward slightly but the back of her bloody shirt still sticks to her raw, clawed skin. Dean pulls out of the parking lot and heads south.

_***** **__**Rate and Review PLEASE!**__*******_


	3. Chapter 3: Flip Me

_*******__**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Supernatural or the Winchesters!**__******_

"Destiny Inn, what a crappy name for a motel."

Sam rolls his eyes at his brother and sets down the bags. It's almost ten a.m. and they are all exhausted. Alex walks into the room last and closes the door gently with her foot. Carefully she puts down her things then perches on the end of one of the two twin beds. "You boys have a first aid kit?" Dean nods and heads out the door to get it from the trunk. "Hey Sam, tell Dean to grab some holy water too."

Sam steps farther away. "Why?"

She grimaces. "The hellhound left more effects than cracked ribs." She sees him move again. "No, I'm not possessed."

He hollers out the door to Dean who brings it in a moment later. Opening the kit, Dean grabs the wrap for Alex's ribs. "Ribs first?"

"I'm afraid not." She stands and turns around so the boys can see her blood soaked shirt.

Sam whistles. "Shit."

Dean's jaw drops for a moment. "Son of a bitch."

The next voice is a command from Dean. "Take this then lay on your stomach." Putting the wrap back he shakes two pills from a bottle. "Painkillers." Alex swallows them dry then, with a few curses, maneuvers onto the bed.

Sam cuts the back of her shirt open as Dean uncaps the holy water. He pours it in the angry red gashes and the wounds bubble and sizzle. Alex stifles a scream into the pillow until it stops. Dean finds the needle and cleans it with rubbing alcohol then burns it off. After threading the needle he looks at Sam. "Why don't you go try to find our friend Jack in the trunk?" He steps outside to find the bottle of Jack Daniels as Dean starts stitching her up. He returns and Dean pauses to let her take a few swings.

Almost an hour later the sewing is done. Dean helps her sit up to take another painkiller and to wrap her ribs. She doesn't protest as Sam helps her lie back down and pulls the thin sheet over her. In a few moments the drugs and sudden loss of adrenaline pull her under into sleep.

Dean puts away the kit while Same calls Bobby. "Hey, Bobby. We got her."

"She ok?" Sam can hear the traces of worry.

"Yeah, she's just banged up."

"Define banged up, Sam."

"A few cracked ribs. Her back got pretty clawed up by a hellhound that she was hunting."

"Did you treat it?"

"Yeah, Dean patched her up." Dean waves to get Sam's attention. He points and mouths the words "she's hot". Sam ignores him. "Don't worry, he was umm…professional."

Bobby rolls his eyes. "Just get her back here."

"No problem. See you soon."

Sam tosses the phone on the bed as Dean yawns. "Hey, Sammy, flip you for the bed." Sam pulls a coin out of his pocket. "Fine. Call it." He tosses it as Dean gives his answer.

"Heads." Sam glares as Dean grins. "Enjoy the chair." Dean empties his pockets onto the nightstand and crawls into the bed.

Sam huffs and plants himself in the chair by the window. "Jerk."

His brother chuckles. "Bitch."

He pulls his laptop out of his bag and boots it up. He begins searching for any new possible cases. Soon his eyes close and his head droops forward against his chest.


	4. Chapter 4: Evil Shower

Alex wakes up to an aching bladder. "Seriously." Mumbling, she slowly and carefully gets up. She feels the stitches tug as she stands. After she relieves herself she walks back into the room. Quietly, she manages to get a change of clothes out of her duffel bag. She puts the clothes on the bathroom sink and turns on the shower. Taking the bloody clothes off, she kicks them behind the door. Next, she takes off the wrap and sets it on the clean clothes.

Facing the shower head, she steps into the spray. She tries to keep the water off her back while she quickly scrubs her hair clean. Blindly, she reaches out to turn off the water. Her wrist hits the shower knob directly on the bone. "Dammit!" Once she turns the water off she steps out and grabs a towel.

Sam's head jerks up. He looks around the room then hears the shower shut off. He sets the laptop on the corner of Dean's bed as he moves to the bathroom door. He knocks lightly. "You ok in there?" Alex slips on a pair of jeans then starts to pull on a tank top.

"Yeah, great. We might need an exorcism in here though."

"What! Why?"

Alex clutches her ribs as she holds in a laugh. "I think this shower is evil."

"Well, it didn't drown you so I'd say it's not too evil."

"Probably not." The steam from her shower tickles her nose. She tries to hold in the sneeze but can't. "Achoo!" Her hands fly to her ribcage as she doubles over. The door and her shoulder collide as she meets the floor.

Dean jumps out of bed fully alert. "What's wrong?" Sam ignores him and bangs on the bathroom door. "Alex?"

Alex stays in the bathroom floor trying to get her breath. Dean moves beside Sam.

"What happened, Sam?"

"She sneezed. I think she passed out."

Dean opens the door and it connects with Alex's shoulder, earning a yelp. Dean and Sam squeeze through the gap into the small bathroom. Dean leans down and checks the bandages on her back. "No blood. It's just her ribs."

"Alex, you're about to hyperventilate. Try to breathe."

Sam opens the door as Dean scoops her up. Sam grabs the wrap out of the sink then follows his brother. Dean sets her upright on the side of her bed.

"Try to hold her up straight, Dean."

Sam cautiously rolls her shirt up to expose her bruised ribs. "Maybe that is an evil shower." Dean is puzzled but Alex manages what resembles a smile. When he's done she takes a deeper breath.

"Thanks."

"No problem. Sam, should we lay her on her back or stomach?"

Alex answers. "Back."

Finally, she's situated. Sam puts away his laptop and Dean puts her dirty clothes in her bag. While Dean collects his things off the nightstand, Sam searches Dean's bed for his cell phone. He finds it then the boys take everything out to the car. Sam returns to help Alex. Once she's standing she gets herself out to the car. Dean gets back from paying at the front desk then they're on the road again.


	5. Chapter 5: Blessed Beer

"Wake up, Sleeping Beauty." Dean hits his brother's shoulder, grinning.

Sam rubs his eyes. "You need to work on your bedside manners." He sits up straighter in the passenger seat.

"Hey, I'm the best alarm clock you could ask for. You don't even have to turn me on."

"Really, Dean? That's just wrong man."

"No. Sammy. I didn't mean it like that. For once I didn't."

"Whatever, where are we?"

Dean smiles. "A little outside Sioux Falls, South Dakota, also known as our destination." Alex watches as they drive a few more miles and pull into the salvage yard. She hasn't been here for a few years. Only once after she started hunting. That little memory brings others flooding back. Her younger cousin's death. That was the reason she did this now.

As the engine shuts off Bobby appears at the back door. Alex carefully slides out of the back and the three walk up to the door. Bobby looks her over then his gaze moves to the boys. When he's sure they'll live he complains. "Took ya'll damn long enough. Get in here." He starts to hug Alex but remembers her back. He settles for a pat on the arm then turns around.

After everyone is inside, he ushers them into the kitchen. "Well, now that we're all here. Alex, I'd like you to officially meet Sam and Dean Winchester. They're practically like sons to me so treat them like cousins." Bobby looks directly at Dean when he says it and the boys understand. "Sam and Dean, this is my niece."

Bobby gestures to the library. "Go sit and Alex, you can tell us how the hell you got that clawed up. But first…" The three head into the library as Bobby opens the fridge. "Who wants a beer?"


End file.
